Why the pureblood loves the werewolf
by freakyfruit
Summary: Why exactly does Draco Love Jacob... Read and you will find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Here is the first part of the three shot about Jacob Black and Draco Malfoy. If you have read it before it's because my bestest friend started it but then gave me all of her stories. She is very busy so cant exactly work on her stories.**

**Warnings: Slash and mentions of things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Mutt where are you?" That would be one angry Draco Malfoy walking into the house yelling for his wonderful yet terribly trouble-making boyfriend Jacob Black. He stood by the front door, door still open, waiting for him. After a few moments Jacob still didn't meet him at the door so he yelled, "If you don t get here in five seconds no sex for five years."

Before he even finished the sentence one Jacob Black was standing infront of him. "You wouldn't."

"You know I would, remember Christmas."

Jacob shook the thought of Christmas out of his mind and said, "Right, so Honey what did you need." Good he still knows who is in charge here.

"Well Mutt Darling I just had a nice little talk with Leah. Do you want to know what it was about?" He asked with a sweet and innocent voice, which anybody who knows him knows it means run and run as fast as you can.

"I wouldn t want to barge in on a private conversation." Jacob said trying to get himself out of the sitiuation. I mean nobody wants an angry Malfoy.

"Oh I insist you hear it."

"Okay so what did you two talk about?" Jacob asked looking a little bit scared, but hey he knows when a battle is lost. And besides the sooner he gets in trouble the sooner he can get out of it.

"Oh you know just this and that. It was mainly about you and me. You know how we are doing, hows our sex life, why I like a stupid mutt who doesn t even know where England is on a map, what you said about me at your birthday party last week, oh and whether or not green works on me. I myself believe it totally does but maybe that s just me. But that s not what got my attention. Do you know what did though?"

One thought went through Jacob Black at that moment. Damn he knows what I said about him, that traitor.

"No but I believe you look fantastic in green."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

"Oh you know just this and that. It was mainly about you and me. You know how we are doing, hows our sex life, why I like a stupid mutt who doesn t even know where England is on a map, what you said about me at your birthday party last week, oh and whether or not green works on me. I myself believe it totally does but maybe that s just me. But that s not what got my attention. Do you know what did though?"

One thought went through Jacob Black at that moment. Damn he knows what I said about him, that traitor.

"No but I believe you look fantastic in green."

* * *

"Well thank you mutt pie, but you are so not getting out of trouble." Draco said in his sweet angel like voice making Jacob flinch because he just realized how much trouble he would actually be in.

"Oh well honey it was just a simple misunderstanding. I wasn't even talking to Leah so she must have just not heard everything clearly." Jacob said still trying to lessen the punishment he knew was coming.

"I really doubt that. Why don't you enlighten me on how you saying, 'yeah I am so the one in control. He wishes he was but he just doesn't have it.' is just a misunderstanding."

"Well you see... Umm I was talking about Sam. You know he is a terrible Alpha. I could do way better, in fact I think I do. Hey honey I was just thinking. Since you are like the best boyfriend ever, so kind and forgiving, I should take you to a nice resturaunt. We can go right now." Jacob said the last part heading towards the door.

"Stop boy and come back over here." Jacob slowly walked back in front of Draco and looked down. Maybe if he had been looking at Draco he would have seen a very amused smirk. "Now I know for a fact you weren't talking about Sam. You see my darling dog Leah knew that you were talking about sex. Don't try to protest. See she heard Paul say something like 'Good job Jakey showing Wizard boy who rules in the bedroom.' And last time I checked Sam wasn't a wizard and he never came into your bedroom. Which gives me two choices to pick from, you were talking about me or you are cheating on me with another wizard. And you couldn't have been talking about me because I control you, you don't control me. So you must be cheating." All of a sudden you see a very and I mean very scared Jacob look at Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Well here is the last chapter. I know its not that good of an ending but I couldnt think of anything better.**

* * *

Previously:

"Stop boy and come back over here." Jacob slowly walked back in front of Draco and looked down. Maybe if he had been looking at Draco he would have seen a very amused smirk. "Now I know for a fact you weren't talking about Sam. You see my darling dog Leah knew that you were talking about sex. Don't try to protest. See she heard Paul say something like 'Good job Jakey showing Wizard boy who rules in the bedroom.' And last time I checked Sam wasn't a wizard and he never came into your bedroom. Which gives me two choices to pick from, you were talking about me or you are cheating on me with another wizard. And you couldn't have been talking about me because I control you, you don't control me. So you must be cheating." All of a sudden you see a very and I mean very scared Jacob look at Draco.

* * *

"No I havent been cheating." I heard Jacob say in that beautiful voice of his. What made it even better was that he sounded so guilty. Aww he felt bad about lying to everybody about who really was in charge.

"Well you couldnt have been talking about me since you know for a fact you cant even tell me to wear a helmet to drive a car." He looked at me kinda confused. "Yeah I know it doesnt make sense but I am a Malfoy."

"I was talking about you. They were teasing me about how I dont even get hard unless you tell me to, and it kinda hurt my soul so I said that."

"Well then how about I let you get one kiss before I embarrass you in front of everybody." The second Draco said kiss Jacob kissed him and kinda missed the rest of the sentence.

And boy was his pride hurt when Draco invited everybody for dinner and made Jacob tell everybody that he was just a stupid mutt who couldnt even dominate a tea pot.


End file.
